The Gift
by SheIsKaraM
Summary: Happy and thankful that her namesake's town forgave and remembers their most unfortunate resident, Saint Cecilia (Santa Cecilia) decided to give all of them a gift. Every ten years, the living will be able to see the dead.


**So. It's been awhile. Sorry. Inspiration hasn't hit in a long time.**

 **Buuuuuuuut, I finally saw Coco for the first time recently. I was heartbroken by Héctor's story. Killed by his own friend...That's not light. I'm amazed Pixar got away with that.**

 **Anyway, I saw Coco, and this came to me. I wanted to have people, both the living and dead, react to seeing each other. Mainly, I wanted some clarification about what really happened with** Héctor **. As well as him playing "Remember Me" as originally intended.**

 **This is meant to be a one-shot with italics being thoughts or emphasis and bold being singing.**

 **Coco is copyright Disney and Pixar Studios.**

* * *

October 15, 2019 was like any other day. The kids went to school, parents worked, and the animals did their thing. No one knew what was coming though.

She descended quickly and silently yet excited. Saint Cecilia planned this all year, since the previous Dia de los Muertos. One of her town's most unfortunate residents was finally being remembered. So she planned something very special for them.

The day's work ended by the time she arrived and families were gathered for the evening meal. _Good,_ she thought, _I won't need to project my image in more places than necessary_. Cecilia got herself positioned for the announcement then spoke with a clear voice:

"Hola!"

Shrieks sounded throughout the town.

"Calmese, calmese! I am Santa Cecilia. I have come to announce a gift for you so you will not be scared."

The residents quieted down and looked at her quizzically.

"On this year's Dia de los Muertos and every ten years following, you will be able to see your passed loved ones. They will be as they were in their final hours. However, any illnesses or ailments will be cured. Enjoy this special Dia de los Muertos!"

She disappeared as the residents whispered disbelief to each other. Many talked of this the final two weeks to the holiday, but many doubted its truth.

* * *

Héctor, Imelda, and the rest of the dead Riveras made final preparations for Dia de los Muertos. Héctor was especially excited as this was the second year in a row that he could cross the Marigold Bridge. After 96 years of failure, he can finally see his family.

"Ready, mi amor?" Imelda stood in the doorway, two baskets in hand.

"Si, Imelda." Héctor grabbed the offered basket and hooked arms with his wife.

The rest of the family, Oscar, Felipe, Coco, Julio, Rosita, and Victoria, were ready then as well. They all left together for the bridge and gates.

There was a stir at the Santa Cecilia upon their arrival. Something special was happening this particular year and the returning skeletons were more excited than normal. The Riveras were curious but didn't ask as they wanted to get through as soon as possible.

Héctor and family were about three-quarters of the way over the bridge when they saw Santa Cecilia. What they saw shocked them.

The dead had flesh over their bones and the living were interacting with them. Old and young talked and played together. Many told stories of funny events in the family.

"Well," Héctor mused, "This is going to be fun."

* * *

The living Riveras looked around in shock. They could see the dead! Miguel had an extra dose of shock because all the dead had flesh, looking exactly as they did hours before they passed.

Some Riveras were also confused. It was nearly 9 pm, where was the family? Miguel and the rest looked around the surrounding street. Miguel finally spotted them after about ten minutes.

Héctor and Imelda were at the front leading the rest to the house. Miguel noticed that Héctor looked almost exactly as he did in the family photo except for a more reddish charro suit and small goatee-beard-thing on his chin. Imelda looked almost regal with her black hair done up in her usual manner with a flowing purple dress. But that is not what made Miguel think that. No, it was the gray streak of hair and the slightly more wrinkled look of a woman who died in her early 70's. All had a look of amazement on their faces.

"Papa Héctor! Mama Imelda!" Miguel shouted and waved to get the dead relatives' attention.

Héctor and Imelda looked at him and smiled. They gestured to the rest of the family before quickening their walk towards Miguel.

"Hola mijo," Imelda greeted, "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great! I didn't think I'd get to see you before it was my time, but here we are!"

"Indeed chamaco!" Héctor smiled, "Now let's go say hola to the rest of the family."

And so that is how the other living Riveras found Miguel leading a small band of spirits through the doors of the Rivera complex. Elena gasped as she saw her sister, mother, and grandmother just as she remembered them. That was before she saw Héctor, in a _charro_ , with a _guitar strapped to his back!_ Miguel saw the facial expression and restrained her as best he could before she hit Héctor with her chancla.

"Abuelita, stop! He's not banned from the family anymore! Calmese!"

Elena sighed. "Lo siento. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Héctor walked over and kneeled before Elena. He looked into her eyes and spoke gently, "It is alright, mija. No one knew the truth until two years ago. Your abuela did the same thing the first time we saw each other again. I am not angry."

Elena gave a small smile. "You really are the kind man mama described. Gracias, abuelo."

Héctor visibly brightened at the title given him. His grin was ear to ear.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat near the doors. "Let's get the festivities started already!" Victoria sounded annoyed but her smile gave her amusement away.

* * *

Something occurred to Abel sometime around midnight, well into the party and the three youngest already in bed awhile ago. _Santa Cecilia said that our family would look as they did hours before death, and they do. Mama Imelda looks like a 70-year-old woman, as does Papa Julio. So why then, does Héctor look so young? Even younger than Tia Victoria?_

He was a little nervous to ask about it, but also noticed other family members giving Héctor some looks of concern as well. _Seems everyone is curious_.

Eventually, Abel mustered his courage and walked up to Héctor.

"Papa Héctor?"

"Si?"

"I feel odd for asking this, but, um, how old were you when you died?"

Conversations trailed off as the family's attention turned to Héctor and Abel. A dropped pin would've been louder than them.

Héctor looked down and closed his eyes. He sighed then answered softly, "21."

Abel's eyes widened in shock and heartbreak. A quick look around at the rest of the family revealed the living in a similar state, sans Miguel, and the dead in sad acceptance. Miguel told the living family that Héctor was younger than Tia Victoria when he died, but none ever thought as young as that. The poor guy was barely out of his childhood!

Héctor looked up at Abel then turned to the rest of the family. Abel spoke again,

"How?" he whispered.

Héctor sighed again, "Ernesto and had big dreams of becoming famous musicians. We practiced in the square all the time." Héctor smiled. "That's actually how Imelda and I met. She decided to sing La Llorona with us. I also wrote songs that he and I would perform together. When Ernesto and I became adults, he decided that we should travel the country and sing for the people. I went along with the idea, albeit hesitantly as we had Coco by then. For about a year we went on the road one or two weeks at a time. We didn't really get anywhere with them. Ernesto eventually got fed up with the lack of success. We talked and agreed that the trips should be longer. Imelda wasn't happy with that decision. Our next trip was originally scheduled for only three months, which Ernesto expanded to six, then seven, then eight. I eventually put my foot down and told him I was going home. Nothing said he said could change my mind. I bought a train ticket and packed my things. Ernesto still argued but eventually gave in, or so I thought. Has Miguel shown any of you _El Camino a Casa_?"

Many were surprised by the sudden change in topic but nodded anyway.

"Ok. Remember the scene where Don Hidalgo toasts his friendship with Ernesto's character?"

Another round of nods.

"Ernesto did not write that scene for the movie. He lived it. The only thing is the results were vastly different. He decided to send me of home with a toast. I didn't notice the arsenic he put in my shot glass." Several people gasped. "He and I were on our way to the Mexico City train station when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I thought I ate something bad before collapsing in the street. Next I woke, I was in the Land of the Dead."

Héctor looked around, gauging reactions. The dead still had looks of sad acceptance. All the living, except Miguel, had looks of shock, just different mixtures of it. Abel and Rosa looked as if they were going to be sick. Elena and Carmen were angry. Franco, Luisa, and Enrique were disgusted. Gloria and Berto looked about ready to cry. Murdered in addition to being young? Héctor's story just went from sad to tragic for many of them.

Coco spoke next, deciding melancholy had no place on Dia de los Muertos, "Papa, why don't you play one of your songs for us?"

Héctor relaxed at his daughter's intervention. "Of course! Which one would you like?"

"Un Poco Loco," Coco replied with a smile.

Héctor and Miguel smiled as well. Héctor readied his guitar before playing the intro to the song.

 **What color is the sky?**

 **Ay mi amor, ay mi amor**

 **You say that it is red**

 **Ay mi amor, ay mi amor**

Coco smiled in memory. "Papa wrote this for mama," she whispered to the others

 **Where should I put my shoes?**

 **Ay mi amor, ay mi amor**

 **You say "Put them on you head!"**

 **Ay mi amor, ay mi amor**

The family perked up at the last few lines. Héctor, Imelda, and Coco started dancing while Miguel grabbed his guitar and Rosa her violin. People nearby congregated just outside the open doors to the Rivera complex.

 **You make me un poco loco**

 **Un poquititito loco**

 **The way you keep me guessing**

 **I'm nodding and I'm yesing**

 **I'll count it as a blessing**

 **That I'm only**

 **Un poco loco**

Elena was slightly confused as to why her grandmother went along with this before remembering that this was how they used to be.

 **The loco that you make me**

 **It is just un poco crazy**

 **The sense that you're not making**

 **The liberties you're taking**

 **Leaves my cabeza shaking**

 **You're just**

 **Un poco loco**

The neighbors danced along with the music. Children laughed as others clapped along.

 **He's just un poco crazy**

 **Leaves my cabeza shaking**

 **He's just un poco crazy**

 **Leaves my cabeza shaking**

 **He's just un poco crazy**

 **Leaves my cabeza shaking**

 **He's just un poco crazy**

 **Leaves my cabeza shaking**

 **Un poquititititititititititititito loco**

Héctor, Miguel, and Rosa finished with some flourishing gritos as the neighbors sounded their applause. Many gritoed themselves. After the truth about Ernesto de la Cruz came to light, many wanted to hear Héctor sing those songs. They were curious as to what the music was _supposed_ to sound like. Especially "Remember Me." Everyone wanted to know what "Remember Me" was supposed to be.

Rosita spoke up, "It's getting late. Many of the living need to get to bed before they pass out. One more song then call it a night?"

Most of the living tiredly agreed.

Héctor smiled as Coco walked over. He was surprised at her song choice but relented when he realized how popular that song was. He didn't want to play it yet understood why they needed to hear the original version.

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to say goodbye**

 **Remember me**

 **Don't let it make you cry**

The neighbors gasped at the gentleness with which Héctor played and sang.

 **For even if I'm far away**

 **I hold you in my heart**

 **I sing a secret song to you**

 **Each night we are apart**

 **Remember me**

 **Though I have to travel far**

 **Remember me**

 **Each time you hear a sad guitar**

A few of the more sentimental neighbors teared up when they remembered why the song was written. Many agreed that this version was better and made much more sense.

 **Know that I'm with you**

 **The only way that I can be**

 **Until you're in my arms again**

 **Remember me**

Neighbors applauded as the children previously running and dancing settled and relaxed. A number of people yawned. Héctor's voice was soothing when he sang like that.

"Well, now that I've lulled almost everyone to sleep," Héctor spoke a little louder so everyone could hear him, "I think it's time for the living to go home. Buenas noches, everyone."

* * *

The dead Riveras lingered for about another hour after everyone went to bed. Since most of the living were exhausted, they simply packed up the remaining food and left the cleaning for the morning.

Héctor put some of the fruit offered as well as a bottle of tequila left there in his basket. Many of the others grabbed similar things as well as the shoes from under their pictures. Rosita grabbed the new cake tin near her foto. They gathered near the doors before taking one last look around the courtyard. They looked with fondness and thoughts about the best Dia de los Muertos they've ever had before silently filing out.


End file.
